


RenSuo

by zashii



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: This happens after episode 7 of season 2, the night Ren stayed at Natsu's. Obviously in my head not in the series, enjoy.Feel free to help me with my english :)Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to write this because I ship Natsuo x Ren, although I still Super love Haru x Ren. On another topic to all my older readers who are waiting for my other work… my computer broke and I lost EVERYTHING. Sorry about that, for now I can only write little things like this until I’m done with bloody dissertation, so won’t think much of getting back to the other ones at least till then. I was reading for my dissertation when I thought of this, since it was not hard I took a break to write it.

'I am not a child.'

'What did he do this time to make you so angry? I thought I'd find you sleeping by now.'

'Nothing. I couldn't sleep, I tried to but it was noisy outside and Haru kept coming into my mind.'

'hm... It's not that noisy, although you said you grew up with dogs, it wouldn't surprise me if you had borrowed some of their good hearing skills, after all your sense of smell has.' 

'Thank you.' 

The boy was staring at the window, without much to say as always. Natsuo simply sat next to him to dig into the topic that was bothering the smaller one. 

'So, if you can't sleep you must be angry at Haru, or is it the "sex" topic still bothering you? Sometimes you sound too naive, it’ll come at its time' 

'Both things are bothering me I think, I have been angry at Haru before and brushed it off easier than today.' 

‘Why are you angry at Haru either way? ‘

‘He doesn’t want to have sex with me, because I’m naïve’ 

'Then is the sex topic? what would you like me to tell about my experience?' 

The small guy looked at the taller one with a serious expression as he reincorporated himself onto the sofa to face Natsuo. Awaiting for him to continue.

'Fine, it was my first time so it was nothing special.'

'Isn't it supposed to be special?'

'I guess if you are learning there's no problem with it, unless you are in love or something.' 

'I see...' 

'Moreover, you really think Haru gave it much thought before you came into his life? One thing I heard from my dad is that Haru was kicked out of the care centre because he slept with a carer' 

The teen looking man looked down in thought to the point of making the eldest uncomfortable, even though he was accustomed to his serious face despite being cute built. He decided to look at the ceiling while he spread himself onto the rest of the sofa as if he owned, in fact he did so short Ren was not bothered by it. 

'You look tired, it's late, you should go to bed.' 

'Today a lady kept yelling at me to accompany her home, she was so drunk and she is so rich that it was truly hard to get her off without being rude, I think all of my extra energy was wasted on handling her.'

'You are a host, it's not good to have such a tired face, go to bed.' 

'Ren~ How can I go to bed leaving you alone in my living room when you can't even sleep? ~' He said in a very Haru like voice as he threw himself all over the boy. 

'UGH, Stop. Let me go. Fine.'

'Fine wat Ren? Will you come to bed with me? ~' He said jokingly just to open his eyes in surprise as a huge innocent smile filled his face when hearing 'Yeah, now let me go. I came without asking so I should try not to bother much' 

'Aw~ Ren you are always so sweet~' He said as Ren stood up leaving him alone in the living room. 

Natsuo followed him, it felt so good to have someone close to him that way, he didn't need to be cool, neither pleasing. it felt good to just be himself. 

Ren got into bed and Natsuo followed right after, just to be told off to brush his teeth and put on pyjamas, in return Natsuo told Ren he should do the same, so lend him some trouser and shirt. Before going through any shame of not being tall and big enough to fit onto the trousers he gave them back 'The shirt is just fine.' Natsuo saw right through the issue and laughed his way to the toilet.

For the first-time Ren felt awkward, Natsuo was similar to Haru... even without a shirt. The differences lied on Natsuo being easier to talk to than Haru. Lately Ren had felt quite judged by Haru... To the point that he cried for a few hours before bed not long ago. Haru was being too jealous, moreover too intense on his overprotective role.   
Ren, felt he needed to demonstrate Haru that he was not a child anymore, the blond didn't feel Ren was ready for sex but it was not his choice at the end. What if Ren demonstrated Haru how wrong he was by doing it, then he would have no excuse, and if Haru didn't want to give him his first experience, he'll find one, he was cute anyways.

Natsuo got back from the toilet now ready for bed according to Ren's standards. He went to turn a lamp on as he could turn the room's light off. Once in bed he could turn the lamp off from a control next to his bed. Ren still looked deep in thought so he just got into bed. 

'Ren, are you ok? Do you want the remote so you can turn the lamp off once you are falling asleep?' 

'No.'

'Don't tell me that you can also see in the dark, haha I wish I'd grown with dogs as you did. Or is it that you are not afraid of the dark, ouch Ren, you are so not cute~' He said to tease him laughing to the dim light. 

'Natsuo. Let's have sex.'

'Uh?' Natsuo's eyes opened and stared at the boy for a while until he cracked. 

'Haru would kill me! haha' he almost cried out of laughter, he might be tired but a good laugh was always revitalizing. 

'I'm serious, it's my body, and I want to know.' 

'Ren, you should go slowly, you are a ki-' 

'I'm not a kid!' an angry Ren said making fists with his hands, it was enough of people calling him that. 

Natsuo sighed 'Ren, I know you are not a kid but you are too naïve, you probably don't even know how it works between men.' 

'I've investigated about it, and asked my health teacher at school.' 

'Yeah... I remember you telling me that, but most people don't do those things.' 

'Aren't we supposed to trust educated people on the topic?'

'Yeah... Yeah, but Ren. Well, look, don’t tell Haru about it...'

'I probably will.'

'Then just don't let him kill me, is that enough of a request?'

'Yes.'

'Is it a promise? I know you always keep your promises, so I'll trust you on this one.' 

'Yes.'

'Fine... Just I'll try teaching you... enough things, and if you think you can't go any further just let me know all right?' 

'All right.' 

The boy looked as serious as always, with a slight crim of determination in his eyes. 

'Uhm... How do you start this... with Haru?' 

'I don't know, it just happens.' 

'Fine... Maybe we leave it for next time?'

'No. You said you would.'

The man sighed again and smiled, he was having fun after all, and even though it was awkward there was no weird pressure to be cool, or act pleasing. He got closer to the smaller brunette and placed a kiss on his lips. At the start, it was a bit strange because He was not used to it being so calm, then he started to like it. It was soft and a strong hold from the other, kind of like his personality.   
They separated slightly then kissed with slightly more passion, he had to admit, he was liking it more than he should probably. Well at the end he said he was going to teach him so to keep up his words.   
Ren had moved to be in a more comfortable position, sitting on Natsu. 

'your kisses are not bad, you don't need any teaching I think... You have your own style and that's good, if you try to be like the dvds it will ruin your real self in bed' 

'What dvds?' 

'Forget it.' 

Natsuo went back to kissing Ren, he was truly enjoying it and Ren was getting even cuter than before, the fact that he was not a typical person made his personality stand out even more when in intimate contact with another person, simply because there was no shame, prejudices or expectations coming from him, other than not treating him as a child of course. 

Ren hands moved down his column, bringing an electric sensation to his core and all his body, awakening even more what should be sleeping. "If it was sleeping Ren would be even angrier" so he thought. 

Natsuo's hands moved without realising, up Ren's body touching him softly until they took Ren’s shirt off. As smoothly as Ren's shirt left the bed, so did Natsuo's. 

This was slightly different from being with Haru, they had never been able to even go that far, it woken up a slight tingle inside him, he was liking it, why Haru didn't want to do it with him? The thoughts left him as quick as they came and his mind started to concentrate on the new feeling. Natsuo was warm and their skin could touch, it felt nice.

Ren kept exploring what Natsuo was making him feel for a while, until a greater feeling invaded him when his ear was kissed. His kiss was so soft yet so effective. Ren gave a little whine and kissed Natsuo discarding distractive thoughts and letting go of everything that had been bothering him. 

Natsuo could feel the intensity of the younger's kiss leading him to do the same. 

They were so concentrated and invested in their task that the ring at the door just made them skip slightly and hit their head in the process. 

'Who the hell is it?' 

'I don't know, your crazy customer maybe?'

'Ugh... don't even say that, she is the wife of a CEO's rich company, I don't want trouble' He said as he stood up and put on his shirt back. 

'If she is, you should call the police. That's stalking.' 

'I've never gotten that far with any customer, although I was warned by the boss before, telling me a story concerning Haru, a crazy customer and she attacking you?'

'Yeah, we didn't call the police then, but if you were clear that you didn't want her around and she has come here, then you should tell the police. Haru hadn't been clear at the time' 

'ok, ok. I'll open before she wakes up my neighbours' assuming it was the crazy customer, which in fact it was. 

Natsuo expended almost an hour trying to convince her to leave until a chat with his boss allowed him to call the police on her, she was now gone and he could go back to bed. That had tired him off and it seems Ren could now sleep smoothly as he didn't even move when Natsuo got into bed next to him. 

They both slept placidly, after a complicated day.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaries, advices and nicely placed critics always welcome :)   
> Kudos too <3!


End file.
